Hiromu's boyfriend
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: One night Sora met up with Hiromu once again but this time Sora's has a plan to get Hiromu off his back for good, will this work? Read and find out. SoraxHiromu. Sukisho
1. Chapter 1

**Attention everyone, this is a SoraxHiromu story, yes I'm a fan of SoraxSunao but I wanted to do this because Sora and Hiromu is just so cute together, anyway if you don't like this couple leave now, but if you never really thought about this couple just read the chapter, maybe you'll actually like it. Anyway no characters belong to me only the story does ^^ Enjoy~!**

"Ugh" I looked over at my pink-haired roommate who was sitting at his desk scratching his head showing annoyance.

"What's wrong Fujimori?" I asked, he stopped scratching his head and placed his hands back onto the desk.

"Nothing" I continued staring at him, me and Fujimori was growing even more distant than ever before, I sighed but cut it short when I heard him continue "Do you think you could do a little favor for me?" I blinked. He rarely asked anything from me.

"What is it?" He turned around then to look at me, it seemed he was getting less sleep than usual; he had big black rings around his eyes ruining his shining face.

"Could you go to the store for me and pick up a few supplies, I'm stocked up on homework and I don't have time to be doing anything else" I sighed once more.

"Ok, just write me a list" I saw Sunao reach up and get another piece of paper and start writing things, I sat up on the bed I used to be lying on and put me feet over the edge.

"Here" Sunao simply said while reaching back with the paper in his hand waiting for me to take it, I got up and took the paper.

_A pack of erasers _

_Sakura tea_

_Ribbons_

I looked over at him only to see that he quickly continued on his work, I said 'goodbye' then silently walked out of the room to go to the store.

---

I quickly walked through the people infested sidewalks; cars were flying past me causing my coat to fly with them in the wind, the closest department store was not long away from me when I heard someone call my name.

"Sora-Kun!"

"Hmm?" I turned around to see a blonde boy running up to me smiling, then the thought of him flashed into my head it was Hiromu, I remember his spirit and how he kept bugging me to go on a date with him, also I remembered the Ferris wheel, we never did share that kiss.

Looking down I thought about, how sad I had felt when I thought of him disappearing forever, especially when all he wanted was just one kiss.

He came up to me then bent over panting from running before standing up straight again, he beamed up at me and I smiled back.

"Hi Sora-Kun" He started "How's it going?"

"Good I guess, I was just going to the department store for some things" his smile widened then.

"Oh what a coincidence me too" He then jumped up in the air "Maybe its destiny!" I sighed, he was still so naïve.

"Well it's nice seeing you again Hiromu" I said then turned around and started back in the direction I was headed.

"Wait, Sora-Kun" I stopped, a little annoyed that he was holding me back "Since we were going to the same place" A light blush spread across his face "do you think… that I could walk with you" I looked down, there was just no way to get rid of him.

I turned half way around to look at him but also have my feet in the department's direction.

"I guess you can" I said knowing that he would just keep bugging me with asking even if I had said 'no', immediately he jumped up again from happiness "Just stay quiet" He came back to the ground landing on his feet after staying in the air for a period of time.

"Ok Sora-Kun, I'll stay as quiet as a mouse" He said playfully while sticking a finger up to his lips. After sighing I then began walking forward aware of Hiromu's quick footsteps behind me.

The department store started to appear as we turned the corner; Hiromu was now walking beside me still smiling, as we actually got in front of the store and were now walking to the entrance

There would have been a lot more people here crowding the area if it wasn't dark, now there was just a couple of them some smiling as we walked by others just ignoring us Hiromu began talking again as soon as we got to the entrance.

"So what are you getting here?" He asked after taking out the paper I started reading the list Fujimori wrote down.

"A pack of erasers, Sakura tea, and some ribbons" I looked down at him after reading the list off.

"Oh, I'm just getting some things for dinner" He said while smiling some more, I cocked an eyebrow, does he ever go a day without smiling? As soon as we walked in we were engulfed in cool air and we could see more people with their brown paper bags walking around.

"Come on" I said expressionlessly before walking forward, Hiromu following quickly, I was getting kind of tired of him following so I decided to get rid of him, of course I knew he wouldn't be gone for long, but it would give me at least some time to myself "You know, it would be easier if we went are separate ways and you go get your stuff while I get mine" He looked up at me, his eyes were glistening with sadness "Uh but we can meet back up at the check-out" I said while laughing a little, his lips turned into an 'o' shape before he giggled.

"Okay then Sora-Kun, I'll meet you after I'm done shopping" he then ran off to collect his items, I couldn't help feel a little sorry for him, he seemed lonely, I then realized something, that's probably the reason he keeps wanting to be near me, he's lonely! That's what I have to do; I have to get Hiromu a boyfriend, which will defiantly get him off my back.

I started thinking up ways to have him meet up with someone, I could write a note to him and sign it as 'anonymous' yes that could work… but where could I stick the note? In his desk? I could give it to Ichikawa and tell him to give it to him, but what if he misunderstands and tells Hiromu that I meant to give that to him, and then he would be glued onto me forever.

I sighed while looking in the tea section; I saw the Sakura tea surrounded by other different types and picked it up, I then walked out of the isle to go get some ribbons, I didn't actually know where the erasers would be but then I thought that maybe if I took long enough Hiromu would go home… or he would just come looking for me.

I started looking at the ribbons and just decided to get another pack of red ones since it was probably for Fujimori's hair anyway, I got two packs, red and blue, then went to go look for the pack of erasers.

I walked out of the aisle and walked to the front of the store when I saw Hiromu standing there looking around, a sad look was on his face, I groaned quietly, the erasers were probably up in one of those aisles too.

I walked up and saw his mouth turn into a giant smile; smiling a little I walked into the aisle.

"Sora-Kun, are you ready to go?" I looked over at him, he was still smiling

"No not yet, I still need a pack of erasers" He looked down then smiled again before he grabbed my hand.

"I know where they are" He said as he started pulling me "Come on, they're down the aisle you just came out of" My mouth dropped as I observed what the younger boy had said, they were down the aisle I just came out of?

And as soon as we walked into the aisle, just what he had said, packs of erasers were hung up neatly one on top of the other, I sighed and saw Hiromu look up at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you okay Sora-Kun?" He asked innocently.

"Yea I'm fine, are you ready to go?" He nodded while making a small grunt while doing so; I turned around and started towards the check-out lines, Hiromu following quickly behind me.

As we waited I kept seeing Hiromu look up at me, his eyes were giving off this expression that I couldn't quite make out. It was finally our turn in line we gave the cashier our items then waited as he rung them up.

I couldn't stop thinking, what was the expression Hiromu was giving off? I sighed, I didn't need to be dealing with this I still had a lot on my mind and didn't need something else. With my items in my arms and Hiromu's in his, we headed out of the department store.

---

Hiromu and I said our good-byes and I was now opening the door to mine and Fujimori's dormitory, as soon as I walked in Fujimori shot me a glare.

"Took you long enough" he said as he stood up and walked over before snatching the brown bag from my hands.

"Guess who I ran into" I said as I followed Sunao out the door and downstairs.

"Who" He said as he began to take out the tea then walked into the big kitchen.

"Sakura Hiromu" Sunao stopped then causing me to run into him "Huh? Why'd you stop?" He turned around and looked at me

"Hiromu?" he said, I nodded he then turned around again and continued to the kitchen

"Anyway, he went into the store with me since he was going there also, so that's mostly the reason I was late, that and I couldn't find the erasers" Sunao let out a small chuckle before opening the pack of tea.

"So did he follow you through the whole store?" He asked amusingly

"No, actually we both went different ways to get the stuff we wanted" I turned my head and lowered my voice a little for the next thing I said "But he did help me find the erasers"

Fujimori started laughing once I said that causing me to feel slightly embarrassed

"Ah shut up! Concentrate on the tea, which reminds me, I'm hungry" He glared at me again.

"That's all you think about huh Hashiba? Food" It was now my turn to glare at him

"No" I said simply "I also think about getting Hiromu a boyfriend" Sunao's arms dropped to his sides and he looked down before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Are you serious? Hashiba, you can't even get yourself a lover, what makes you think" I then interrupted him while pulling out a flashback projector.

"Remember how I got Nanami-Chan and Shinichirou together?" I said while playing the flashback movie on the screen.

"Yea, and remember how you kept getting punched into outer space?" Fujimori chuckled as it showed the basket of flowers dropping on Nii-Chans head.

"Hey at least they got together" He shook his head

"Hashiba they were already together" I groaned a little

"So, it won't be any different if I try to get Hiromu a date" He blinked

"So you mean he'll keep punching you in the face" I groaned again while he laughed, the tea kettle started whistling on the clean stove informing us that it was finished he walked over and picked it up.

I kept thinking of ways for Hiromu to get a boyfriend while Fujimori began taking down two cups, I jumped and fell to the ground when Matsuri burst through the large doors.

"I couldn't help overhear your conversation about Hiromu" He screeched, he walked in beaming as he crouched down in front of me the pointed a finger in my face. "I know exactly what to do" I jumped up then.

"Oh no, I'm not taking your advice anymore, all you do is get me into trouble" He snorted

"Well this is now a task for the Do-It-All team, and who's the manager of the Do-It-All- team?" I sighed

"You are Matsuri" I could see Fujimori giggling away while he poured now three cups of tea.

"So then, as your manager, you do what I tell you to do" he said before turning around causing his long blonde hair to hit the side of my face, I rubbed where it hit before rolling my eyes and walking over to the table to get a cup of tea.

We all sat around at the table while Matsuri kept babbling on about nothing on the topic of Hiromu.

"So, as your manager I'll tell you what to do to help Hiromu" Fujimori and I were already finished with our tea before he even got to the main topic. "This is what you do, go out with him" Fujimori and I both went wide-eyed.

"What how does that help?!?!" I yelled

"Wait you didn't let me finish" Matsuri said calmly while sipping the last of his tea "Go out with him, but act how you wouldn't on a real date" Fujimori blinked

"Wow" he started "That's brilliant" I was still lost not knowing what they were talking about "He's saying, ask him on a date then once at the date act abnormal" I blinked again

"You mean" Fujimori sighed obviously getting frustrated

"Act like a slob, act rude, act perverted, do anything that will make Hiromu change his mind about you, oh and don't look cute either" I blinked, would that really work, of course I would feel bad about it but… would it really get him off my back?

"What do you say?" Matsuri said

"I don't know, that is kind of…cruel" Fujimori nodded

"Yes it is, but it will get him off your back, maybe for just a little while, then he'll come back to you once he sees that it was probably just some bad day for you" I looked down into my empty cup

"I guess I could try" The two smiled at me before collecting their cups and taking it to the cleaning area, but I just sat there thinking over things.

**Well this is my first Sukisho story, chapter 1 I mean and I hope you enjoyed it, but I do have to say, I made a mistake because during the making of this I forgot about them living in the dorms because I'm used to houses so sorry about that ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes when I felt something hit my stomach, I sat up and saw a pillow laying on me, glancing over at Fujimori, you could see that he also got hit with one, he was now sitting up, a pillow laying on his stomach, I looked forward to see Matsuri standing there smiling.

"Good morning!" he yelled in his usual tone, I groaned before falling back down on the bed "It's time to get up, it's a whole lot better to get to the school earlier to meet up with Hiromu" I then remembered, I was supposed to be asking Hiromu on a date today.

I heard Fujimori groan then get up out of the bed walking towards the door which also reminded me I also had to take a shower, I lazily got up and walked towards the door.

My feet slapped against the floor nosily as I swayed tiredly towards the door, my hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob since the door had closed by itself before exciting the room.

---

After getting out of the showers and feeling more refreshed than I did when I woke up, I strode down to the cafeteria to see everyone already down there, the aroma of breakfast flowing through my nostrils.

"Hey, Sora, what took you so long?" Matsuri asked while waving his hand in the air trying to get my attention. After walking over to them and sitting down we started are conversation about Hiromu.

"So once you see him, ask him out on a date, it doesn't matter where, it doesn't matter what you do, just ask him to do anything" Matsuri ordered.

"And here I thought the Do-It-All team was created to make people happy" I grumbled under my breath

"Well it will make you happy, no?" He said before standing up with his plate of breakfast then walking away.

"Don't you feel a little bad for this Fujimori?" I asked politely waiting for a response; he was of course groggy, his head resting on the palm of his hand, looking uninterested in everything, he wasn't even eating.

"Why should I feel bad? I'm not doing anything to him" my face froze up with a shocked expression on my face.

"That's terrible" I yelled causing a few people to look over and try to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"You're just soft, Hashiba" He replied, I was mad now

"No I'm not" I yelled

"Actually you are pretty soft Sora" someone said

"He's a kitten" Someone else said

"A big old cloud" The room was now filled with laughs and comments about my so called 'softness'.

"I'm not soft, and I'll prove it to you! I'll prove it to all of you" most of them rolled their eyes at my comment while others just stood there grinning, completely amused.

I then got my tray and quickly threw the food items away before heading out the door, it was like this everyday, each day there was somehow a conversation between every single person in the cafeteria, but I couldn't think about that now, I had to find Hiromu.

I got to the front of the school where all the students were walking around visiting with each other, the hum of chattering was echoing through everyone's ears.

I started walking behind the school where I usually saw Hiromu hanging out with Ichikawa, and of course since Hiromu was near people, he probably wouldn't be as annoying right?

Wrong. He was even extra annoying near Fujimori that one night, but, he was jealous so maybe that was the reason. All these questions were hurting my head, I just decided to get it over it then get out of there the quickest I could.

As I had predicted, Hiromu, Ichikawa, Hano, and a few other unrecognizable people, I heard Ichikawa gasp as soon as he spotted me.

"SORA-KUN" My eyes widened as I realized the mistake I made.

_Mental note:_

_Note number one: Don't go anywhere near Ichikawa and Hiromu in the same spot._

I felt myself being pushed down to the ground as the two embraced me, capturing me in a death hug. I inhaled a little trying to capture the air that escaped from my lips.

The two finally got off me now grinning like morons, Ichikawa of course was his way of telling me that I'm his best friend, but Hiromu, I'm not sure why Hiromu did it, he never attacked me in a hug before, why now?

"Hi Sora-Kun~!" Hiromu yelled in his 'sweet' high-pitched voice "I missed you"

"But we saw each other yesterday," I said bluntly before turning to Ichikawa since I saw a smirk growing on his lips.

"Ah you saw him yesterday, huh?" He said as he started an irritating walk around me then "What happened when you two saw each other yesterday, hmm?" I felt a vein pop out of my head. I was about to argue before Hiromu popped in.

"He took me to the departments store" He said while smiling widely, Ichikawa frowned a little after that.

"That's not really a good place for a date, but it's a start… I guess" I looked down, I felt that my cheeks were hot; I guess I was blushing, oh great I was blushing, blushing and now another vein grew.

"It was not a date, I just met him on the streets" Ichikawa smiled

"So you guys met each other huh?" a grumbling noise came from down, deep in my throat.

"No," I said now angry and embarrassed "I just saw him" But before I could continue on the bell rung.

"I gotcha' Sora," Ichikawa said while winking and walking backwards towards the school "Don't worry, if you want me to keep you two's love a secret, I will" I coughed a little before yelling,

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"


End file.
